faunas_heroes_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CyberRaptorX5074/Midori-Ryoshi Episode 4: Fashion-Spirits
'-28/02/2018- ''Wednesday' ''-Fashion Valley Mall- '''13:30 o'clock' Sandy: -sighs relaxed- It's nice to have a free day once in a while Kenji: Your job as a Druid was done pretty fast. I mean, your one of the best of your kind Sandy: Kenji, Honey, believe me, there are many elves that can trump me in this. -they go past a jewelry shop, where a Ghost named Howard Smith stands. He had the clothings of a Hydaelyan Miner, and blue eyes- Howard: Oh my Goodness, look at this Watch! -both Kenji and Sandy look suprised to the the overjoyful ghost. He is overly excited over a diamond watch- Howard: The position of the crystals, the polishing, the used metal, just godly! I will take this one! -gives the Jewelry keep money and takes the watch, but then noticing Kenji and Sandy- Oh? A Oni and a Elf as a couple? Well know i have seen every pairing. Kenji and Sandy look confused at each other, and then to Howard Sandy: Well....seems like someone is excited about jewelry i guess Kenji: I haven't seen a ghost having such a obsession with crystals. I think he is a miner or something. You see his gauntlets? Those are drill-gauntlets. Such tools are not often seen in public. This guy must be special in his job. Sandy: I thought such things are sci-fi trash o_o Kenji: Well, many people make thinking mistakes. Hmm.... ''-Birdland, San Diego-'' '14:40 o'clock' -Garren, Lea and Manuel sit at the table and listen what Kenji told them- Garren: A diamond-obssesed ghost? Manuel: With drill gauntlets? Lea: And a mining outfit? In a Mall Kenji: Eeyup, pretty odd to see i think. Martin: Oi, i know who that is! Garren: You do? Who is that Ghost? Martin: This Ghost is Howard Smith. A Alchemist from Trowbridge, who has a shop in downtown for alchemic stuff like books, element-packages and elemental stones. Kenji: -looks at his Shinken- Elemental stones, Ey? Garren: Oh, right, your last wind elemental stone broke apart during our first Quest Lea: And i was thinking of some elemental power for my arrows. Some shards from the Thunder-element would be really effective against my enemies. Garren: Ok then, i say let's go to this Shop for Alchemy. Martin: It is near this RD Alchemy Natural Producers, so i kinda know the way ''-Howard's Shop for Alchemic Wonders- '-14:56 o'clock-'' Garren: Wow. Directly at the other side of the Street. What a coincedence Martin: Well then, let's walk in! -in the shop, many stuff lies around. Books, bottles, stones and other stuff. At the bar stands a female ghost, two years older then Howard. This is his sister Lisa- Lisa: Welcome at the Shop for Alchemic Wonders, how can i help you? -she recognizes the manticore of the group- Martin? You here? Martin: Hi Lisa, my pals and i wanted to see your shop, or rather, the one of your brother. Kenji: -goes to the bar- And i would buy a wind elemental stone, if it is not too much. Lisa: Well, it's your lucky day, we got new ones recently, fully charged. -pulls out a little glass cabinet with three pink crystals- If you want all of them, that would be 72$. Kenji: Well that is....alot. But i got enough currently -gives her the exact number, so he can get the crystals- Booyah! Lea: And i would want to buy some elemental shards for my arrows, eight from thunder, ice and fire. Lisa: This would make 5.52$ miss. Lea: -gives her exactly that- Garren: -looks at some ingredients- wew, im remembered of a great show now. Martin: Hey Lisa, where is your weird bro? Lisa: He currently charges up his drills with earth elemental stones, in the storeroom. He says it gives him a nice feeling in the magical circuits. -suddenly, the door to the storeroom goes KA-BOOM, dust flies around and everyone coughs- Garren: -coughs like crazy- Howard: -comes out, with his drills still spinning- Oh, um, sorry about this dear costumers, i think i went a bit overboard with the charge up^^' Garren: -looks to Lisa- Is this a addiction? Lisa: Actually no.... Howard: The feeling when the charge goes down your spine just refreshing, wew! Who are you people by the way? Garren: The Green Hunters. The new Guild of the city, maybe heard of us? Howard: Well....sorry darling, but i have no idea how Guilds work, and the only Guild i know of is the Avengers Garren: You can't be serious -_- -Howards cellphone rings- Howard: Hello, Howard Smith here! Shopkeeper: Howard, those stones you gave me, there getting stolen! a Zombie with a baseball bat broke in Howard: oh dear....did you call the police? Shopkeeper: My other telephone has been destroyed, and this one may ge- -signal breaks off- Howard: Levi? Levi!? Oh no.... Martin: Da heck happened? Howard: Someone broke into the jewelry of someone i know, and the police isn't contacted Garren: Well, crap. Well, seems like we must go there then Howard: I will tag along. Lisa: Howy! Howard: Don't worry sis, it is difficult to injure ghosts you know. Garren: Ok then, Green Hunters, move out! ''-San Diego Jewelry Buyers- '''15:10 o'clock'' -The Zombie, who's name is Dagger Blings, puts some elemental stones and a lot of the jewelry into his backpack- Dagger: I don't know who you called, but when they come, i already got enough jewels. Levi: Please, this shop is- Dagger: -hits him- shut it, oldtimer. I don't care what you feel about this shop, the only thing i want is the jewels... Garren: Ahem Dagger: Hm? -his eyes widened while he saw the Green Hunters- Garren: Shall we break your skull, Undead? Dagger: One step further, and this man gets hit brains smashed! -holds his baseball bat in front of Levi's head- Lea: -her fist shivers- Manuel: This from a teenager.... Howard:...you....stupid ruffian. You guys call the police, i will handle this guy. -he changes his density- Garren: Oi! Where are you going? Levi: -widens his eyes- Manuel: He leaves this man in danger? Dagger: Haha! Seems like i win Lea: -phones the police- -then Howard changes his density again, giving Dagger a uppercut from beneath him- Howard: Take this! Garren: Da hell!? Lea: -sighs- boys, you know what ghosts are? Manuel: Animated souls.....-a light in his head goes on- Ooooooooh. Garren: He can change his density Dagger:...now im really mad you glowing freak -tries to smack his head with his baseball bat, not hitting do to the normally low density of ghosts, and then, Howard gives him a roundhouse kick- Uuuh Howard: Fufufufu, think twice before you attack a fellow jewel merchant -activates his drill gauntlets- Spirit Drill! -hits his right arm drill to injure Dagger's left arm- Dagger: GAH! You, glowing bastard! Howard: Im born honest born ghost, thank you very much -_- -hits his head- Dagger: -stands up, holding his injured arm, wanting to bite him- -then, the police came to help- Antony: San Diego Police! You're under arrest! Howard: We got him -pushes Dagger to the Police- Dagger: -coughs- It is not over you, the Bling Draugs are many! My boss will boil you in saltwater Ghost-man! Antony: -sees Garren- You again? Have you gathered a group of lawless defenders or what? Garren: Well.... Howard: We are a Guild, Officer, so actually not that much selbstjustiz as you might think. Garren: Uuum... Antony: Oh? Really? Martin: Eeyup -shows the papers- Antony: Hm....-looks to Garren- First saving a Succubus from greater injuries, now this. You are a weird one boy. -goes back to his collegues and drives Dagger to the Police Department- And i thought this Atlantean in the 1980s was bad enough. Garren: Did you really meant that Howard? Howard: Sure. This felt very good doing something like this, and as i heard from Martin that you often have some fun -helps up Levi- Levi: I owe you one Howard. Howard: No no, it was my pleasure. Kenji: A guy who can change his density would be very useful in our small team. Garren: Alright, you're in, but first! -shows the papers- sign up Howard: -does exactly that- Garren: Welcome to the Team Howard Howard: I will go tell this my sis! Martin: Oh, she will be excited -shakes his head and giggles- -and so, Howard became the 5th member of the Green Hunters- Category:Blog posts Category:Midori-Ryoshi Episodes